fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nightingales
Information The Nightingales are a group of Darkus Bakugan who serve whoever currently has the True Darkus Energy. They do not take sides to good or evil, but instead do whatever it takes to protect the Energy, which can include crimes or assassinations. All Bakugan inside of the Nightingales have served a previous owner of the Energy. They are each gifted with many talents as well as the True Darkus attribute. More info to be given, can't right now due to spoilers. Members (in order of rank) Nocturnal Nemesis A Baku Sky Raider, Nemesis is the first Nightingale, that served under Exedra. She is known for her quick fighting style with multiple weapons. Over time, she has achieved the title of Night Mother, second-in-command. Menoetius The current Nightingale Champion and the ninth member, Menoetius serves under Nocturnal directly. He is ruthless and takes no pity. He can transform into Existere when needed, allowing him to crush anything in his path. Chaos The second Nightingale to be added to the group, he served under Ghost. He works with illusions and subterfuge to decieve his opponents, often making them fight against each other, or against fake clones. Hades The third Nightingale to be added to the group, he served under Phantom. He uses nercomancy and dark magics to defeat his opponents, while also making use of stealth. Thanatos The fourth Nightingale to be added to the group, he served under Demon. He is a dark knight like Bakugan who rarely speaks and uses heavy, slow but silent attacks. He is completely silent. Death The fifth Nightingale to be added to the group, he served under Twilight. He used various kinds of dark magics, mostly to do with poisoning the enemy and using distractions to let the poison slowly kill them. Nyx The sixth Nightingale to be added to the group, she served under Grim. She either fought using stealth and shadows to conceal herself from her enemies and quick suprise attacks, or using two daggers attached to chains to restrain and pierce her foes, either from afar or up close. Ares The seventh Nightingale to be added to the group, he served under Jinx. He was a rogue-like Bakugan who used hexes and curses to weaken his enemies, as well as two small scythes to deliver quick attacks. Erebus The eighth Nightingale to be added to the group, he served under Heishi, but Heishi did not know at the time. He protected Heishi from the darkness, using silent invisible magic from afar. Brawlers Infinity (Agent of Subterfuge) Blacklist (Agent of Stealth) Outlaw (Agent of Strife) Weaponry Fighting Styles Divine Darkness Silent Strike Arcane Assassins Allies Other Bakugan Aura Eris Ange Negatov Industries The shady organization provides The Nightingales with various weaponry and information. However, they are always kept at an arm's length and are strictly buisness. Dishonored Demons A criminal orgnization, they assist The Nightingales when need be, as long as The Nightingales cover their tracks. This group's uncanny luck is due to The Nightingales. Trivia *Each member of The Nightingales is given a nickname. This nickname can range from names of Gods and Goddesess from mythology or names that compliment their skills. Category:Groups Category:Nightingale Category:Bakugan: Neathia's Demise Category:Bakugan: Supernova